The Lost Padawans
by Lily J. Potter
Summary: Levan is a friend of Anakin Skywalker. She and her Master live right before the clone wars nad during then watch as they express their worries about Annie. This summarry sucks. Please don't judge by summarry. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars Rules! Unfortunately I have no control with the guys who own it cry. Here's my fic though.

_Summary: This is the story of a young Jedi Padawan named Levan Grossin. Her master is Jedi Master Depa Billaba. Levan is fourteen years old and good friends with Anakin Skywalker. The story starts with the time of clan-ship for Levan and uncertainty for Anakin._

"Now wait here Annie, and don't move," said Master Qui-Gon to a small boy dressed in a ragged tunic and pants ", We'll call for you when it's time." With that the master and his student went down the hall. As they rounded the corner out of sight a young girl with hair cut short dressed in small version Jedi clothes came out from behind a potted plant.

"Hello," she said ", I'm Levan. I'm five standard. Who are you?"

"Anakin Skywalker, but most people call me Annie. I'm nine," the boy replied.

"Why are you going to see the Council? You aren't a Padawan and you aren't in a clan," asked Levan in a curious way.

"I'm going to be," Anakin replied defensively. At this reply the young girl laughed.

"How can you your too old! All of us were brought here at birth or shortly after."

"I was born in the Outer Rim. They don't test people for midi chlorians there."

"Yes well I need to leave. I can feel Master Qui-Gon coming back. Good luck on your trials and may the Force be with you." With this she scurried down the hallway.

_Nine Years Later_

"Greetings, Master Obi-Wan." The tall man nodded in return to the address from the tall teenage girl with short brown hair.

"What can I do for you young one?" asked the Jedi Master "Or do you seek my Padawan."

"The latter Master, if you can spare him, he was going to help me with my lightsaber skills and I with his historical texts."

"If you can find him then your welcome to have him," replied Obi-Wan with a slight tone of irritation in his voice ", It will do him some good to be beaten by a younger Padawan. Maybe then he would listen to me more seriously about his practice. As for finding him, try the garden he often goes there now."

"Thank you Master Obi-Wan," replied Levan.

With a low bow of respect she left the housing wing and started down the grand hallways of the Jedi Temple. As she walked Levan immersed herself in the living Force around her. In the Temple she could feel hundreds of Jedi and could since little darkness except near the entrances and exits where the rest of Corusant dwelled. As she walked she saw Padawans scurrying after their Masters probably off to some border trouble. Near some potted plants she saw members of the mighty Bear Clan exploring with the new freedom their age allowed the Jedi Temple. Huddled in a corner some other Jedi hopefuls on the brink of ending their clanship gathered talking about the building of their first lightsabers. Then there were the Jedi master who walked with great dignity and solitude doing their daily duties. Levan started down the grand stair case that lead to the front of the Jedi Temple and to the halls that branched off into amazing numbers. Levan took the Corridor the branched off from the room where Master Yoda trained the younglings while they were in clans. "Maybe I should go and see if Master Yoda would consider any help with his next class after Anakin and I are done," she thought. Levan had taken an interest in helping the younger trainees when she was appointed to Master Billaba as the Jedi's protégé. There w as no more time to dwell on that though for she saw Anakin coming out of the gardens and down the darkened hallway toward her.

"Hello Anakin," she said in a quite voice that hid her enthusiasm ", Master Obi-Wan thought I might find you here."

"Yes," came the somber reply from Anakin as if his mind remained else where. This was a tone that Levan had heard before. It was the tone that Anakin often had now.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" she prompted.

"Yes."

"Did it end this time or did it stop halfway through?"

"All the way this time. All the fraggin way."

"Have you consulted Master Obi-Wan? He should be able to help," Levan stated with some concern for her older friend. Anakin might be four years her senior, but she had been training longer and this fact had formed almost a family-like bond between the two of them. As everyone knew Anakin had started his training late. Many of the Masters questioned the idea of letting Anakin in. Levan's own master, Master Billaba was one of the council that had opposed Anakin's admission in the first place. Even Master Billaba had to admit Anakin's great progress under the wise eye of Master Obi-Wan.

"No, I haven't Master just wouldn't understand. I would probably would get the same lecture again," said Anakin as he made his face look somber and old trying to imitate Master Obi-Wan ", We are Jedi, Anakin, not mind readers or dream interpreters."

"Yes, well I still think you should tell someone," said Levan moving the small braid that ran down the side of her head out of her face. The two then proceeded down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightsabers hummed all around. Apprentices and padawans practiced their skills. One pair in particular drew attention from many in the room. A tall teenage boy and a younger teen age girl sparred over on a corner mat. The boy seemed to be enjoying himself the girl though was struggling to keep up and parry her friend's strikes.

"You've been practicing Levan," the boy said when the two locked in a cross of blades. They were green and blue snakes fighting for control over the other.

"Thanks for noticing," Levan replied ", Still it appears that I'm still not at your level, Anakin." She and Anakin broke apart and landed near the edges of the mat. She Force pushed Anakin he almost fell out. "Careful," she said with a grin ", you don't want to fall out." Anakin let out a laugh flipping towards the center he charged Levan. He quickly took the offensive.

"And you might want to keep your talking to a minimum my friend," he replied slashing down. Levan ducked to the left pulling her lightsaber down and right at Anakin's ankles. He jumped up and back. Levan slid to the inside of the mat gaining back lost ground, but as she got up she saw blue right in front of her face. She turned off her lightsaber and dropped it on the ground. Anakin then turned off his and bowed. Levan did the same. The group around started to disperse.

"You seemed to put up quite a show, young ones." The two turned to see Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda standing before them. The two bowed in respect.

"Quite good, both you young ones are. Improving, yes," Master Yoda said with a smile.

"Th…thank you Master," Levan said amazed to receive such a compliment from a Master.

"Yes, Master thank you," Anakin said, although not with as much respect, almost as if he had expected it. Levan was surprised, but she didn't show it. Anakin was close to becoming a knight, but he should still show respect.

"Anakin," Master Obi-Wan said", you will need to come with us. We have an assignment. Master Yoda will brief you on the way." He nodded towards Levan and walked out. Master Yoda floated on his hover chair next to Master Obi-Wan's shoulder. Still stunned from Master Yoda's compliment Levan decided to go meditate. She walked out of the training room and into the halls of the Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Levan walked out of the meditation chamber and back into the hall. Here was one of the few places in the temple that was always peaceful. Anyone could come here if they were agitated. The only sounds were the sounds of the fountains that lined the halls. When she had been younger Levan had thought meditation as a useless time wasting activity. During her first classes she fell asleep or counted the hairs on Master Yoda's head. Now though she quite enjoyed the time she could spend meditating. She felt refreshed whenever she did. She started to walk the halls again.

Whenever Anakin left there wasn't much to do. She would usually be helping him with texts now. She could go down and sit in the gardens, but Master Dongo was bound to be there. Master Dongo and she didn't precisely get along. She frowned as she remembered the last time she had gotten in trouble with him. She had been made too write a four page essay on the inner mechanisms of a lightsaber, just because she had left some repair parts out. Ever since she was a young apprentice Master Dongo had been very hard on her. Even now that she had a master he treated her as a youngling.

"Oh well," she said ", I'm not going to ruin what an hour of meditation gave me."

"That's the way," a voice said. Levan turned around and smiled when she saw a boy her age coming out of a chamber down the hall. His hair was snow white and cut short. His eyes were a light blue and very peaceful.

"Nice to she you Whie," Levan said walking toward the boy ", When did you get back? You've been gone for a while."

"Separatists," he said ", They're trying to set up another blockade. Master and I were sent to negotiate."

"Did it come to _aggressive_ negotiations?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Whie said with a shrug ", when we couldn't come to an agreement the Council pulled us. I believe they sent in Master Obi-Wan."

"Well if there weren't aggressive negotiations going on then there are now. With the two great negotiators there."


End file.
